crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Invasion Day
Alien Invasion Day (AID) was an event running from June 30th to July 12th in 2016, from June 22nd to July 4th in 2017, from June 28th to July 10th in 2018, and from June 21st to July 3rd in 2019. =Event Description= 2016 We didn't see it coming. The reduction in budgets for NASA and space exploration meant that we took our eyes off the cosmos. The result was the aliens were able to sneak into orbit and launch a stealth attack on Earth! "We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Alien Invasion Day!" 2017 Those aliens never learn! The giant alien motherships hover into view above the freshly repainted White House, Eiffel Tower, and Big Ben. The builders in each country collectively sigh and start collecting their tools again. At last, the thrilling sequel to last year's Alien Invasion Day event! This year's event adds two new Crusaders (Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist and Red, the Ace Pilot) along with three other tier 2 chest objectives. Will these new Crusaders find a home in your formation, or will you banish them to the bench-cosmos? The event runs until July 4th at noon PDT, at which point Will Smith and Jeff Goldblum will show up and blow it away. Oh well. 2018 Alien war. Alien war never changes. As massive motherships once again occupy our skies, it's time to take the fight to these alien overlords and cancel the apocalypse. Those pesky aliens are creatures of habit. They're back again, with even bigger guns! Enlist the aid of a new Crusader, First Lady Betty Smithsonian, and send those cosmic conquerors packing. 2019 It's time to get botanical, with Tier 4 of Gardeners of the Galaxy! Come along for a stroll through the star-boretum, completing 5 new objectives and unlocking a thoroughly pleasant new Crusader. You fought on the beaches, you fought on the landing grounds, you fought in the fields and the streets, you fought them in the hills, and you never surrendered... Now, a fourth invasion has begun, here to annihilate the Crusaders and all they hold dear. But you're not alone, dear Crusaders — another alien has joined your forces! Xygallix, the Alien Mechanic is here to help you rally against Alien Invasion 4! =New Crusaders= Tier 1 President Billy Smithsonian The first recruitable Crusader for this event is President Billy Smithsonian, the leader of the free world. At level 50, his 'Act of Congress' ability gives a chance for monsters to drop two quest items at once, or count as two kills. Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor The second recruitable Crusader for this event is Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor. One plucky, smart-talking Navy pilot has managed to outmanoeuvre the extraterrestrial invaders. His wise-cracking aerial acrobatics enabled him to take down and capture an alien called Kizlyblyp (humans are unable to pronounce his real name without spontaneously haemorrhaging their brain. It's a thing.) Tier 2 Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist Kizlblyp has inspired another Crusader to leave Team Alien. Slisibyp, the Alien Scientist, has decided that joining the Crusaders will provide better opportunities for human experimentation. Once recruited, Slisblyp unlocks Symbiosis which enables her to absorb 15% of non-adjacent heroes DPS and convert it to Click Damage. At level 300, her ability Slimy makes clicked enemies move slower for 5 seconds which is renewed for each click. Red, the Ace Pilot The second new Tier 2 Crusader is Red, the Ace Pilot, an awesome support Crusader who can provide cover for the Crusaders in front of her. At level 50, Red unlocks Cover; her ability increases damage done against enemies who are attacking Crusaders adjacent to or in front of her by 25%. Red unlocks Call for Backup which increases the effect of Cover by 25% for each enemy attacking her (additive for each attacking enemy, then multiplicative with the effect of Cover). Tier 3 First Lady Betty Smithsonian First Lady Betty Smithsonian is a badass human Crusader buffer. Nobody can motivate troops or empower Crusader behaviour quite like her. The magnitude of her buff is increased by having certain tags in the formation. At level 100, Rally the Troops increases the DPS of other humans next to the First Lady, and this bonus is increase by her other abilities (such as Human Will) for humans, females, and support Crusaders in the formation. Tier 4 Xygallix When the fate of the world is at stake, the Crusaders need all the help they can get — luckily, Xygallix, the Alien Mechanic is here to Support the Formation! Xygallix is here to increase Global DPS in every way possible. Peace Bribe and Machine Language will increase the damage of your Formation. New Friends will buff all the non-Alien Crusaders in your formation. We Can Rebuild It increases the Gold Find and DPS of your formation based on the amount of Robot Crusaders in the formation, but at the cost of their health. With Fleet Tactics, Xygallix will buff the DPS of all Crusaders, based upon the number of crusaders within two formation slots of Xygallix. Finally, Xygallix's Hourly Rate ability allows you to buy Global DPS upgrades indefinitely — though the price increases with each purchase. You know, because mechanics always cost more than you think they will. We know, it's a bad joke ;) =Tier 1 Objectives= to start :* President Billy Smithsonian and some Secret Service agents takes up some slots |Reward T1 = President Billy Smithsonian swaps with Natalie Dragon }} to start :* Kizlblyp takes up a slot :* Kizlblyp debuffs adjacent Crusaders' DPS |Reward T1 = Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor swaps with Nate Dragon |Notes T1 = Kizlblyp reduces DPS by 50% }} to start :* Must have 500 to start :* The Statue of Liberty, the CN Tower, and the Eiffel Tower take up slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Alien Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* Enemy Shield Generators sometimes spawn, blocking damage to all other enemies until they are killed |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Alien Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* Speed Banelings attack your formation; when they reach you, they explode, taking out some of your Crusaders :* Beat the levels before you are overwhelmed |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Banelings can be killed normally, they just move very fast. }} to start :* A random Independence Chest is awarded upon reset :* Independence Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random Alien Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= to start :* Slisiblyp takes up a formation slot. :* She periodically performs experiments on some of your Crusaders, either disabling all Male DPS or all Female DPS, choose the gender randomly each time. :* Her experiments last for 30 seconds and she starts a new one every 40 seconds. :* Crusaders with no gender tag are not affected, and Crusaders with both gender tags are always affected. |Reward T1 = Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist swaps with The Bush Whacker }} to start :* Red takes up a number of slots with her bi-winged fighter plane. |Reward T1 = Red, the Ace Pilot swaps with Dark Gryphon }} to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* Meteors rain from the sky, constantly damaging your Crusaders :* Meanwhile, a cock-sure oil driller and his two lackeys take up slots in your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Meteors fall randomly about once per second, dealing damage equal to 25% of Crusader health. They do not fall during boss levels. }} to start :* Must have 10,000+ to start :* Three alien parasites jump from slot to slot in your formation :* Two red parasites reduce the DPS of Crusaders in their slots by 100% :* A single gold parasite disabling the formation abilities of whoever's slot it's in |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Parasites moves every 10 seconds. }} to start :* Must have 15,000+ to start :* Giant invulnerable alien tripods spawn randomly and slowly move towards the formation :* When they reach your formation they instantly kill any Crusaders they touch |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Tripods appear on non-boss levels and cannot be directly damaged, slowed, or stunned, though they are stunned by Alan's Blinding Light. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= to start :* First Lady Betty Smithsonian takes up a slot in the formation :* Only non-human Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = First Lady Betty Smithsonian swaps with Chiyome |Notes T1 = Valid Crusaders: }} to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only human and alien crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Valid Crusaders: }} to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* An alien bomb takes up a slot in the formation :* After 30 seconds in an area, the bomb explodes, wiping your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Alien Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Three aliens take up slots in the formation :* Each alien reduces the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 50%, stacking additively :* The aliens change positions every 50 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Alien Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Every 15 seconds, a Crusader in the formation is abducted and replaced by an unconvincing duplicate for 60 seconds :* Duplicates decrease the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 90% |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Alien Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Fireworks to start :* Xygallix takes up a slot in the formation :* Non-Robot Crusaders deal no DPS :* Each time you enter an area, Xygallix destroys a random Robot Crusader |Reward T1 = Xygallix swaps with Bridget the Painter }} Fireworks to start :* The formation is much smaller :* Only Alien Invasion Day Crusaders may be used :* Billy and Betty grant a bonus when adjacent to one another :* Kizlblyp and Slisiblyp grant a bonus when adjacent to one another |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Available Crusaders and adjacent bonuses: * President Billy Smithsonian gives +100% spawn speed * First Lady Betty Smithsonian gives +25% to quest drop rates * Slisblyp, the Alien Scientist gives +400% DPS * Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor gives x8 Critical Click damage }} Fireworks to start :* Banelings are back! :* Banelings now shield other monsters |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Alien Jeweled Chest }} Fireworks to start :* Only Healers, Tanks, and Gold Finders may be used :* Area quest requirements are extremely inflated :* Monster damage affects the whole front column :* Thoonoose occupies a slot in the formation :* After 30 seconds in an area, Thoonoose snaps, completing the quest and killing all monsters :* After area 800, Thoonoose leaves to watch the sun rise on a grateful formation |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Alien Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Even with all available speed/drop buffs, levels will not complete in under 30 seconds. Valid Crusaders: }} Fireworks to start :* All Crusaders have their DPS and Upgrades disabled when not adjacent to an Alien Crusader |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Alien Jeweled Chest }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Billy Smithsonian Unlock President Billy Smithsonian by completing the respective objective. Recruit Kizlblyp Unlock Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor by completing the respective objective. Presidential Attire Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Billy. Equipped for Invasion Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Kizlblyp. Frickin' Bootleg Fireworks Spend 16,500 Fireworks starting objectives in the "Alien Invasion Day" campaign. Fireworks spent on purchasing chests don't count! Effective Demonstration Reset the world in "Alien Invasion Day" Free-Play using Kizlblyp's Deathstar upgrade. Tier 2 Recruit Slisiblyp the Alien Scientist Unlock Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist by completing the respective objective. Recruit Red the Ace Pilot Unlock Red, the Ace Pilot by completing the respective objective. Gear Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist. Gear Red, the Ace Pilot Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Red, the Ace Pilot. Teamwork Kill an enemy with Symbiosis empowered click while the enemy is being affected by Red's Cover upgrade. Light Up The Sky Spend 33,000 Fireworks starting objectives in the "Alien Invasion Day" campaign. Fireworks spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit First Lady Betty Smithsonian Unlock First Lady Betty Smithsonian by completing the respective objective. Gear First Lady Betty Smithsonian Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of First Lady Betty Smithsonian. Alien Encounter BINGO Complete all Alien Invasion Day Tier 3 Objectives. United Earth Alliance Beat area 900 in Alien Invasion Day Free Play. Inspired Buff First Lady Betty Smithsonian's "Rally the Troops" ability to 5000% or more. Fireworkin' for the Weekend Spend 50,000 Fireworks starting objectives in the "Alien Invasion Day" campaign. Fireworks spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Xygallix Unlock Xygallix by completing the respective objective. Tools are Helpful Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Xygallix. Plan of Invasion Complete all Alien Invasion Day Tier 4 Objectives. The Truth is Out There Beat area 1200 in Alien Invasion Day Free Play. Overdrive Completely fill a formation using only Xygallix and Robot Crusaders Best Year Ever Spend 75,000 Fireworks starting objectives in the "Alien Invasion Day" campaign. Fireworks spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Alien Invasion Day